The Fisher and The Farmer
by midnafan105
Summary: When Hikari first meets Toby, the towns best fisher, she is not sure what to think. But she realizes that he might be the love of her life. Toby X Hikari. Hikari's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to everyone around town?" Mayor Hamilton told me. I nod my head.

"I'll happily go." I smile. I walk out into Harmonica town, my new home. The spring sun beats down on my skin and makes me feel great. I walk down to the harbor, not paying attention. All the sudden I hit into to someone and fall off the dock into the ocean.

I swim up and gasp for air. I see a young boy across from me in the water. He starts to swim towards the dock and he climbs up the latter. He holds his hand down to me, smiling and lightly laughing. I take it and he pulls me up onto the dock.

"T-Thanks. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and pushed you off the dock." I look at him.

"No, it's not a big deal at all! You don't have to apologize." He reassured. He had hair white hair with and grey tint to it. He held out his hand."I'm Toby. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand.

"I'm Hikari. I just moved here and became a farmer."

"It's nice to have someone new here." He smiles.

"TOBY!" He turned back to face the person who called his name. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"UNCLE!" He screamed. I lightly laugh. His uncle laughs and walks up to me.

"I'm Ozzie. Welcome to town."

"I'm Hikari." Ozzie leaves and I see a fishing pole on the ground. "Is that yours?" I ask Toby.

"Oh, yes, it is. Do you like to fish?" He asks.

"Yeah! Fishing was my favourite thing to do back home!" He smiles.

"Maybe we could go fishing together sometime." He blushes. I blush too.

"Yeah…" I mutter. We say goodbye and go to get in some dry(er) clothes. I think I will be visiting tomorrow.

I meet every other person in town.

That night…

I walk up the hill in the dark of night to my run-down house I had just received earlier that day. I fall on the bed, letting the troubles of the day go. My clothes have dried over the course of day in the sun. I look at the clock on the wall. 11:57 pm. I need to get to bed. I get on my pj's and head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning at 6 AM. I head outside I dress in my "farmer's" outfit that consisted of and light tan shirt with a orange shirt that cover the top half of my chest, a skort with black short under a short red skirt and a pair of stylish, yellow boots..

I head into my farm to take care of a calf Horn Ranch had so nicely given me as a welcoming gift to the island. I pet her atop her head and brush the short hair on her back. After I finish that, I head outside and ring the bell and she bounds outside. I pull out my watering can and water my crops and plant some new seeds that Marimba Farm had given me as _another_ welcoming gift. Everyone on this island is so generous.

I start thinking about Toby. I finish up watering the last of my crops and decide to go visit him.

I walk along the dirt path to Harmonica town, the bustling town where something new is going on everyday. I walk down to the harbor, waving to everyone I pass. I walk into the fishery.

"Good morning!" I greet to Ozzie. He waves to me.

"Toby's out fishing." He smiles.

"H-how did you know I was here for Toby?" I question.

"I could tell." He smirks. I sigh and wave goodbye to him and leave. I look around at the nearby areas where Toby could be. I realize something on the beach nearby. I walk up to it. I realize what it is as I closer.

"Toby?" I walk over to a relaxed Toby. He just groaned. I sigh. He's asleep. I take a sit.

"Hikari?" I look down and see Toby looking up at me. I smile.

"Hey."

He sits up and stretches out. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to say hi." I smile. He smiles and turns around, grabbing a fishing rod . He holds it out in front of me.

"T-this is for you, Hikari." A little bit of red appears on his cheeks. I take it in my hands.

"A-are you sure? What will you fish with?" I ask.

"I still have fishing rod, you don't have to worry." He smiles. I happily take it and we start fishing together. Before we know it, the sun is setting.

"Toby!" Toby turns around. A little boy is running towards us. He jumps up and hugs Toby. "Daddy wants you to come in for supper now!" He tells him.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, okay Paolo?" Toby tells him. He nods. _Paolo _runs back to the fishery he came from.

"He's my younger cousin." Toby explains to me.

"Oh, he's cute." I smile.

"Oh, uh…" Toby starts."Would you like to join us for dinner? I-I'm sure it would be fine uncle."

"U-um, sure." I smile. Toby leads me inside his house, otherwise known as the back part of the fishery. I take a seat beside Toby at the table when Ozzie welcomes me. It's a surprisingly good meal. After the meal is finished I say goodbye my goodbyes.

"Y-you're welcome anytime!" Toby stutters.

"T-thank you." I blush at his kindness.

"No-no problem." We say goodbye to each other and I leave for home.

I walk up the hill to my home at the farmlands and drop some of the fish I captured today in the shipping bin. I head inside and head to bed, ready for whatever will happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since I moved to Castanet. In that week, most of my crops had grown and been shipped to the city for profit. I received it the next day -giving me almost 5 thousand dollars, my animals brought in profit also, I payed off my house at the town hall and I think Toby became my friend.

I currently walk down the path to Harmonica Town, ready to face another day in the sun. I was only a week from summer and it was getting _hotter_ and _hotter_ and _hotter. _I not sure if I should be happy that it's coming up, or sad that I'm gonna have to work in the heat for a whole hot season. At least I'll be able to cool off with Toby afterwards.

I wave to Candace and Luna on my way past the tailor's. I say hello to Kathy and Hayden as I walk by Brass Bar. I reach the harbor and see Toby sitting at the end of the dock with little Paolo beside him. I walk up behind them. Paolo is the first one to notice me walking up behind.

"Miss Hikari!" He jumps jump hugs my legs as there the only place he can reach on both Toby and I.

I rest my hand gently on his head. "Hey, Paolo." I say happily and smile. Toby looks back and stands up.

"I'm sorry about him." I says.

"N-no! It's okay." I ruffle Paolo's hair and he let's go. He grabs his fishing pole from the dock and runs back inside the fishery. Toby sighs.

"How can he be so energetic? He doesn't even take naps!" I laugh. We all know Toby's love for napping and that he takes one at least once a day.

"To be honest, I don't either." I say. Toby looks me.

He suddenly grabs me by the wrist and drags me down to the beach."Well, you're gonna take one today." He says while drag me there.

We reach the beach and lets go of me and sits down, looking up at me. I give in and lay down beside him. I try to close my eyes, but the sun is always there. Suddenly, everything goes dark. I open my eyes and find Toby's hat - that he never wears – over my face. I sigh and let myself fall asleep.

XxXxXxX

I wake up later and take the straw hat off my face. I look around and find Toby beside me, still sleeping. I sit up and place his hat over his face. I pull my fishing rod out of my rucksack and head to the shore. I cast out my line and start fishing.

About an hour later, I hear rustling behind me. I look back at Toby.

"Have a good nap?" I rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, you?" He responds.

"It was okay." He sighs. I don't think he'll ever be able to convince a _farmer _into talking hour long naps. "I give up" He yawns. I smile. He stands up and walks up to me. "Are you fishing without me?!" He asks.

"…Yes." I say, half smiling. He grabs his fishing rod from nearby and we both start fishing.

XxXxXxXx

We realize what time it is later and start to head back. We caught a boatload of fish. I decide to help out and_ donate_ my catching to the Fishery so they can sell them. We walk in the door and we are greeted by Ozzie.

"How are you two today?" He asks, taking the fish from us.

"Were fine, thank you." I reply.

"That's great."

I spot the clock on the wall. 11:59. Oh My Gosh! Why did I let myself stay up this late! I'm going to be late for work tomorrow!

"Um, ya know Toby, it's like 12:00 AM and I'm really tired I gotta go home, see ya!" I rush out the door.

" Um, bye." He replies, confused by what happened.

It's not until I get back to my farm that I am actually awake. I have no clue what happened. I my animals are gone, my crops destroyed and my house left majorly damaged. I don't even think it's livable anymore. The last thing I see is a note in the left-in-perfect-condition mailbox. I take it out and open it.

_Leave Toby alone, Hikari,  
He's mine. We're meant to live happily ever after.  
_

_-Renee_

I'm not scared. Girl's always do this sort of stuff. They try to make themselves sound tough, but just chicken out when I comes down to it. I sigh. I walk back to the Fishery _once again. _I knock on the door, tiredly. Ozzie comes to the door after a few minutes.

"Hikari?! What are you doing here at this hour?" He asks.

"Could I stay with you guys?" He looks confused but lets me in anyway. I explain my story to them. Toby looks like he's almost mad for once.

"Sure, you can stay." Toby leads me to their spare room and I crawl into bed.

"Goodnight." Toby says at the door.

"Goodnight, Toby." He closes the door and I soon drift off into sleep.

**A/N: Hey wassap? We see some rivalry stuff going on in this chapter. I like this chapter It took me almost a week to get the momentum to write this chapter, but, it happened! REVIEW! Please? I want to know that you guys are reading this story! ** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shines through the white blinds. What time is it? I walk out into Toby's main room. The light's are off and he's curled up in his sheets sleeping. I smile and walk out into the main Fishery.

"Mornin' Hikari." Ozzie says. I wave hello. Paolo sits at a table. "Is that boy _**still **_sleeping?"

I sigh. "Yes." Realizing it's 11:00 O' freakin' clock. What kind of farmer sleeps in _that _late? A bad one, and that's what I am. I'm not even really a farmer anymore anyway…

"Miss Hikari!" Paolo jumps up and runs to me. "You wanna see the fish I caught this mornin'?"

"S-sure, Paolo." I smile. He takes my back to a cooler and pulls out a big fish that he never could've caught, at least, not alone.

"Paolo." Paolo drops it back in. "I caught that, and you know it." Toby stands at the door, finally up and dressed.

"Sorry, Toby." He walks past me and out the door.

"Sorry about him" Toby apologized,

"No problem. He's a just a kid. They do that type of stuff." He smiled. We walked out to the Fishery.

"You're finally up, boy! How long did you plan sleep?" Ozzie questioned.

"Not too much longer…" Toby answered. Ozzie sighed.

"Useless boy." He mumbled. I wonder if Toby heard that… Toby grabs his fishing rod.

"I'm heading out." He walks out the door. I have chores to do. I walk out the door after waving goodbye. The first thing I need to do is head to Sonata tailoring to get some new clothes. _Ding dong. _The bell rings as I walk in the door.

"Hikari!" Candace says as I walk in the door. The blue-haired girl runs up to me. "Did you hear? I'm getting married to Julius!" I smile. Candace had become one of my best friends. She was a little shy when I arrived, but she was like, my sister now.

"Really?! OMG! MY GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED!" I squealed. We held onto each other and started jumping up and down. "When is the wedding?"

"Summer 1st" She said happily. We celebrated some more and I finally remembered why I was there. So, I got some new clothes and headed out the door after saying an energetic goodbye to the bride-to-be.

I headed back to the Fishery, drop off some stuff in my room and went back out on the dock to fish with Toby like every day. What can I say, it's a routine.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hardly even know Julius." Toby started.

"But you know Candace." I fired back.

"Yeah, I guess,…" He trailed off. "But do I really have to wear _this?_" I looked at my silver-haired friend in a tux. "How is anyone supposed to take a nap in this? It's so uncomfortable!"

I sighed. "You're not supposed to nap in it at all, Toby." He sighed. We walked up to the double doors of the church, where Candace's and Julius' wedding was being held. Summer had arrived! I was still living the Fishery. I don't know what to do about my farm…

"Welcome!" The priest, Perry, said. "Nice to have you Toby, Hikari. The wedding will be starting soon, please take a seat." We took a seat behind Mira, in the 2nd row.

"Hikari!" Someone from behind me yelled."Can you believe it? Candace is getting **married!**" It was Kathy. I turned to look back her.

"It's a pretty special day for her isn't it?" We both smiled. Then the wedding music started playing and we noticed a nervous Julius at the pedestal. We all turned back our heads to see Candace, with her traditional white wedding dress and flower headpiece. She looked amazing. They said their vows and kissed. We all started clapping.

After The Wedding…

First thing Toby had to do when we got back to the Fishery had to be to throw off the jacket and change in his room. I felt defeated and decided to change also. It was a bit too hot outside for a heavy blue dress anyway.

I changed into a white sundress. When I walked into the main Fishery, Toby's fishing rod was gone. I sighed and walked outside. I looked down to the dock, he wasn't there and there was only one other spot that was nearby he would fish at… the beach.

I walk down there and see Toby, fishing pole in hand. I sneak up behind him and hug him from behind.

"Hey! What's up?" I let go and let myself fall onto the warm sand. The Summer sun pounding on my skin. _ I love Summer. _I think. Toby hangs over me.

"Are you falling asleep? Wow. I thought a _farmer _couldn't take hour naps." He lays beside me.

"Shut up!" I playfully say. He lightly laughs. I turn over and close my eyes. Today had been a _long _day. It may only be 4:00 O'clock but I'm ready to call it a day.

"Do you want my hat again?" Toby shatters me out of my almost-sleep state. He holds it above me. I reach up and grab it, putting it on my head after. He lightly laughs. I close my eyes again and fall asleep.

"Goodnight" Is the last thing I hear before I enter the world of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I open my eyes to the sand that lies before me. I guess turned over onto my side. Toby's hat fell off and lies in front of my face.

I slowly lift myself up with my hands until I'm in a sitting position. The sun in is finding its way below the horizon and the sky is an orange colour.

Toby lies beside me, _still_ sleeping. Or so, I thought.

"Hey," Toby startles me." How was your nap today?"

"Good." I start wondering way he's asking… "How long was I sleeping for?"

"About, 4 and a half hours." I realize why he's grinning. He won.

"No… You won…" I sigh. Last time I fell asleep I slept for about 15 minutes. I guess the fact that I said I wouldn't nap for an hour turned into a little competition between us.

"Yep," Toby smiles and his hands rest behind his head. "How smart am I?"

"What do you mean by that?" I rest back and watch the stars find their way into the sky and the moon appear.

"I only had to make you tired enough." I think back to the events of today, how I startled Toby and relaxed, enjoying the sun… and how Toby kept complaining about the tux I had him wear and how tired it made me to fight back.

"Wait," I finally realize. "Did you keep complaining on purpose?" I look at my best friend.

"Yep," He says, happily. I sigh. "I really didn't mind that tux, it was actually pretty comfy."

"I can't believe I fell for that…"

"Toby! Miss Hikari!" I get up off the soft sand. Toby just lies there. "C'mon Toby! Dinner's ready now!" He sighs and gets up. Paolo grabs my hand a pulls me back to the Fishery with Toby trailing behind.

We eat dinner. I actually feel like family here. I was welcomed with open arms when my home was destroyed.

Who else would welcome you to their house like that?


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm Selena. I couldn't take my mom fighting with me about _everything_ back at home, so, I came here on that boat." The red-haired, self-described dancer motioned towards the boat owned Ozzie's friend, Pascal owned.

"Nice to meet you…" The fisherman beside said, in a think-about-it voice.

"Welcome to town." I greeted happily.

"Thanks!" _Selena_ said. "Now, time to go find a job!" She skipped off towards town. I looked Toby after she was out of sight. I could tell right away he had spaced out.

"What's going on?" He snapped out of his daze the sound of my voice. He looked to me with a confused face.

"The boat just came here from Toucan Island for the first time…"

"Yeah… So?"

"Tickets aren't being even sold yet…" I thought about it. She must have boarded at a time when Pascal wasn't looking!

"Oh well, she's here now." I smiled. "Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Okay."

**XxXxXx**

Night had rolled in.

I caught up with Selena later that day and she had told me that she had gotten a job dancing at Brass Bar. I congratulated her. She must be good at dancing or maybe Hayden was just looking for another way to bring in customers?

The street lights flickered above me. I had been doing things again today and never even thought about the time. And before I realized it, the sun had set.

The air around me starts to cool off and I snuggle into my jacket. I wonder what Toby and his family are thinking of me right now… It's past 12AM and I've been gone all day…

I hear rustle of the water and sigh. The boat is docked outside at its new place in the harbor. The lights are still inside the Fishery…

I rest my hand on the door. It suddenly twists and the door opens. Standing before me I see what _looks _like a worried Toby. An expression I thought he could never hold.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"I didn't realize the time….. Sorry…" I blush. He sighs, knowing my carelessness all too well. He moves out of the way and lets me in the warm, rustic house/shop.

**XxXxXx**

"Miss Hikari!" Paolo comes in the room and jumps on my bed, squishing me under the covers. "Get up! It's 9:00!" Of course. That must seem like the latest time to sleep in for little Paolo, who Ozzie has in bed by 8:30 and he was always up at 6:30, having his full 10 hours of sleep.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." I sit up and lift the little brown haired fisher off my lap and onto the floor. I lift the covers of me, missing their warmth the second I do. I climb out of bed rubbing little Paolo on the head. He hugs me. He runs out the door and I'm left no choice but to follow him.

Out in the Fishery, I'm, met with a drowsy Ozzie and Toby, head down on one of the tables in the corner of the room, sleeping.

"Oh, good morning, Hikari." Ozzie greets me. I look at him.

"Good morning…" I trail off, almost falling over from lack of sleep. After the incident with me and my carelessness, Toby and I both ended up in bed at 2:00AM. I really didn't feel like being up right now. And I'm guessing Toby didn't want to either.

"It's Taylor's birthday! We gotta throw a party for him!" That's the reason?

"Okay, Paolo. Why don't you go find some things for the party?" Ozzie tells him. Paolo nods his head and runs out the door. The door clicks and I sigh. Ozzie's head sinks down the rest on the counter. I slowly walk over to the table Toby sits at and join him, letting my head rest upon the table myself and drift to sleep.

**XxXxXxX**

"GET UP GUYS!" I snap awake. Paolo stands in the middle of the Fishery. I look to Toby in front of me. I throw a sleepy smile at him and he throws the same one back. "Why are you all sleeping?"

"Paolo, son. I really don't think we'll be able to help you with the party you want to throw for Taylor. He's _your _friend. I think he'd appreciate it more if ya set up the party by yourself." Paolo stares at his father.

"Ya, I guess you're right, dad… I'll put the party together myself!" He walks off with a determined look on his face. Little Paolo, what goes through his mind, we'll never know.

**XxXxXxX**

After hours of sleep, everyone is rested up and ready to face the day, even if it is already noon.

I walk out into the afternoon sun with Toby by my side and my fishing pole in my hand. I look up to the blue sky. Toby and I look at each other, nod our heads and run to the nearest _good_ fishing spot. What's fishing without a little competition every once in a while?


	8. Chapter 8

"UGH!" I lay back. What's with all these fish and not biting my pole?! Toby's _so_ gonna win if things continue like this.

I sigh. I cast my line again in hopes of catching _something. _I feel a bite on my line in about a matter of 10 seconds. I frantically start fighting the fish and twisting my reel up as fast as I can. I smile as I look at my prize, a 25cm Horse Mackerel. Another fish to add to the stack of 2…

"How ya doing, Hikari?" I look behind me to see Toby.

"Why are you here? This is my spot." I turn back around to pay attention to the water.

"Time's up already, though. You weren't where we said we'd meet." I throw a shocked look at him and then look at my watch, which shows it is 6:57 and we said we'd meet each other on the bridge that connects Flute fields and what used my farmlands.

"Sorry… I didn't pay attention to the time." I blush. Another show of carelessness. ** My **carelessness, which is a lot stronger than any other carelessness you'd find.

"Anyway, what'd you get?" He takes in the sand with me. I lay out my **3 **fish, blushing from embarrassment. He smiles and lays out about 15-20. I stare. I grab my fish, stand up and start walking toward the Fishery. "Hey!"

I look to him. "I guess you won…" I say in defeat.

"No," I look to him confused. "I'm giving my victory to you."

I laugh. "Thanks," I look at him backed by the setting sun. "You really are a good friend."


	9. Chapter 9

Toby was acting weird.

But, for some reason, I was too.

I only realized it after Candace pointed it out to me.

She listed off many conditions that could go along with it.

Depression, regret, etc.

But it was the last one the stuck out to me most.

_Love._

I didn't understand it. How? And…

Who?

**XxXxXxX**

I grabbed my fishing rod out of my bag.

"Hey, you coming?" Toby called from the beach. I suddenly felt my face warm up.

"Oh, y-ya. I'm coming!" Why was I stuttering?

I ran up to him and I took a seat beside him. I found myself looking at him through the corner of my eyes constantly. What was I doing?

I couldn't _love _Toby. Could I?

**XxXxXxXxX**

"H-Hikari?" I look to the silver-haired fisherman. "C-can I tell you something?"

"O-Of course."

**A/N: Hello guys! It's been a while since the last author's note! I like this chapter, but, I think I'll like the next chapter the most. You can probably tell what's coming up next…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far and please R&R! You guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

His head was tilted down. "I-I-" I look at him. "I love you…" He confesses.

My cheeks start to warm up."Toby…" He looks at me. "Don't worry, you're the only one for me."

For the first time since I've known him, his eyes open.

They were greenish, yellow. "R-really?" The red across his cheeks spread farther.

"Y-yes. Really." I blush. "I love you, Toby."

Then, something happened. The first time it ever happened to me.

My first kiss.

**XxXxXxXx**

"So, I guess that's it." The evening breeze brushed up against my face.

"Ya…"

"Were officially a couple now." I smiled at the thought. Toby and I, a committed couple. I look out at the calm sea. "I love you, Toby."

"I love you too, Hikari."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short! I sorta ran out of idea's for it halfway through…**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Really?!" I nod to Candace.

"Really and truly." I smile.

"I knew you two would end up together." She says in a dreamy voice. "You're meant for each other."

I blush. "Thanks, Candace." My best friend smiles.

"You're welcome, Hikari." Then I notice _it._

I don't know _how _I missed it, but, I did.

"C-Candace, y-you're _pregnant?"_

"Oh," She looked down at her "baby bump" and back up to me. "yes. She's due in a few days."

I smile. "And you never told me this?!"

"Well, I was going to but I could never find the time to head over to the Fishery."

"Ahh, it's okay. I don't blame you. The Fishery is quite a ways away from Flute Fields."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I walk out of Julius' and Candace's house and notice the boy on the shore near the river.

Toby.

I walk up behind him, hug him from behind and give him a quick kiss on his left cheek.

"Love you." I wink.

All he does is smile and return the sentence.

Except it's different.

"I'll love you always."


	12. Chapter 12

It had a been season since Toby and I started "officially" dating.

I felt like we got closer and became _true friends._

We fished almost every day together.

I was now walking up to Mira's shop to get some ores I found in Garmon mines refined. I walked across the crooked bridge that connected the Garmon mines district to my old farmlands. The first person I happened to see had to be Luke, out in the fall air, swing his axe around.

"Hikari!" He dropped it when he saw me. "How have ya' been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've been good. You?" I continued walking with him running to catch up behind me.

"I've been EXTREME!" I sighed, making sure he didn't notice. Sometimes, Luke was just a _little _too much for me.

"I've gotta head to Mira's. I'll be back, okay?" He nodded and went back to his axe and headed back inside the carpenter's.

_Ding._

I walked inside the Accessory shop. Mira waved to me.

"Hikari! Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course!"

"In private, I mean." She looked to Julius sitting in the red couch that had been pushed against the west wall, polishing a jewel from the display case like she told him to. He immediately took the hint and left. She motioned to the table to the left. "Take a seat."

"What is it Mira?" She took a seat in front of me at the opposite side of the table. She pulled something out of her pocket. I didn't realize what it was at first, then I got a clearer look at it. It was…

_A Blue Feather._

**I'm sorry! I don't have anything against Luke! Don't hurt me! He just seems like the type of person who would annoy you after a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at it.

"A-a _blue feather? _D-do you think it's time? Really?"

"Yes, honey. You too are quite close." I blush. "Will you take it?" I grab the silky blue feather from her.

"T-thanks, Mira." She stands up.

"You're welcome, Hikari. I'm looking forward to attending."

"You certainly will be attending." I smile. We say out goodbyes and I leave.

There's one question on my mind though.

How will I ask him?

**XxXxXxXxX**

I spin the little feather around in between my fingers. It's so perfect. How should I present it to him? Sometime while fishing? Or maybe leave it somewhere where he'll find it. Or should I just hand it to him?

"What is that?" I looked behind me at Toby.

"Oh, uh, Toby, uh…" I stuttered.

I gave up.

I held it out to him, my cheeks as red as roses in full bloom.

"H-Hikari," He started. "Y-yes, I will marry you. I love you more than anything else in the world, Hikari."

"I-I love you so much Toby, I-I can't even explain it." I blushed.

Is this a dream? 


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop worrying, Hikari. Everything will be fine. This is _your _day." Candace fixes my wedding dress.

"Ya, Hikari." Luna agreed with her shy, blue-haired sister. "I hope this will happen with Gill and I someday." Luna dreams. I remember my first meeting with mayor's platinum blonde haired son. I'll be honest, he did strike me as cute, but, he's nothing compared my Toby.

"Who knows, Luna? Maybe it will happen." I smile.

"You really think so?!" I nod.

"Defiantly."

I look at myself in the full body length mirror. I look beautiful. The day had finally come. I just wish my parents were here to see this… If only we hadn't lived in a part of the mainland where tornado's frequently hit, and if only my parent's had stayed to find my brother, maybe, just maybe, they'd be here.

I start fanning my eyes to keep away the tears.

I lost my both my parent's and my brother that day.

'_Now is not the time for such thought, Hikari.' _I think. '_Today is your wedding day! You need to be happy!'_ Yes, it is my wedding day, the day Toby and I will be married.

"You ready, Hikari? It's almost time for the wedding." Candace appears at the door.

"Candace," She walks in. "What does it feel like up there?"

"You'll find out in a matter a minutes." She smiles. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you."


	15. Chapter 15

The doors of the church open in front of me. I start walking in and I see Toby in kind of a light blue kimono. He turns back and holds out his hand for me to take.

I reach him and take it, making my way beside him. We stand side by side.

"Hikari, Toby," Perry starts. "Do you promise to love each other in sickness and in health and in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." We say in unison.

"Well then," He set his book down." You may give the ring made of blue feather to your betrothed."

Toby and I face each. I set my hand in his and he slips a blue ring onto my ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

We look at each other and Toby grabs me by my shoulders and kisses me.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I stand on the front steps of the church with my husband beside me. Everyone claps below. I can't help but blush.

"Congratulations!" The mayor, Hamilton, says. "May the two of you be happy together!"

"Thank you, Hamilton."

Simon comes up with his camera. "Let's take a picture now!" Everyone gathers behind us. Toby and I hold each other's hands and I slightly rest my head on his shoulder. "Say cheese!"

This is the best day of my life.

I'm glad I'm married to Toby,

_The love of my life._


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been a year since I married Toby.

We had two children together, Haruhi and Aiden. Haruhi was the oldest. She was very cheery and had Toby's sea foam green eyes. She loved playing with Candace's and Julius' little girl, Angie and all the other kids on island.

On the other hand, Aiden preferred to hang out with his father. I would find them fishing together, with Aiden with his little fishing rod in his small hands and my lazy husband leaning over to help when he got a bite he couldn't handle. I would have to say though, my favourite thing to catch them doing, is napping together under the shade of a tree.

We had also got my old farmland back.

I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life.

I'm glad I met Toby.


End file.
